PAMALI
by Krad Hikari vi Titania
Summary: Kalau menceritakan dongeng pada anak, tidak boleh setengah-setengah... monster-monster dalam cerita itu harus ditumpas habis, kalau tidak...


_Kalau menceritakan dongeng pada anak. Harus sampai selesai._

_Karena kalau tidak, monster dalam kisah itu akan mengikutinya._

_Dan memakan jiwanya._

.

.

.

"Lalu, hantu itu terus mengejar Jack. Kulitnya yang berlendir, membuat dia mudah untuk menyeret badannya dan menangkap Jack. Lalu….."

"Lalu apa kak?" Mata Naruto membulat . Ditatapnya sang kakak dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Ia memasukkan Jack kedalam mulutnya, dan mengunyahnya seperti makan permen karet."

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan bantal.

Sakura tersenyum licik.

"Ah, lihat itu Naruto…. Dia ada dibawah tanah…. Dia datang dari kegelapan…. Apa kau mendengar suaranya? Dia akan memakan anak- anak yang nakal…. Tunggu, dia ada dibelakangmu….."

"NEE-CHAAANNN! Jangan gitu dong! Aku takut!" Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantalnya.

"Hahahaha…" Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Gadis itu memang jahil, ia kemudian melanjutkan.

"Nah, siapa yang akan dimakan ya? Dia suka sekali pada anak kecil…. Apalagi yang berambut kuning…."

"AAAAAAAA! Chichi! Haha! Nee-chan menakut-nakutiku!" Naruto berteriak keras. Tentu saja, cerita itu terdengar sangat menakutkan bagi anak berumur enam tahun sepertinya.

"Hahaha! Kamu penakut banget deh Naruto…. Kamu kan cowok, malu dong."

"Peduli amat! Cerita Nee-chan terlalu seram!"

Sakura tersenyum jahil.

"Makanya, jangan diam ditempat yang gelap. Hantu itu nanti bisa menangkapmu."

Naruto kecil hanya mengangguk-ngangguk. Mata birunya berkaca-kaca.

"Kalau kau melanggarnya maka…."

"Maka?"

Sakura mengatupkan tangannya dengan cepat disertai bunyi 'krauk' dari mulutnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kushina memasuki kamar. Wanita berambut _scarlet_ itu mendekati ranjang Naruto dan menjitak kepala Sakura.

"Jangan menceritakan yang seram-seram kepada adikmu dong. Nanti dia nggak bisa tidur!"

Sakura hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Aku kan cuma bercanda Haha. Naruto sih takut-takut gitu."

"Jelas dia takut. Jangan sering-sering menceritakan cerita seram sepotong-sepotong seperti itu Sakura. Pamali."

"Jadi harus kuceritakan secara lengkap?" Sakura meringis.

"Lebih baik nggak usah diceritakan sekalian!" Seru Naruto marah. Ia memeluk tubuh ibunya erat sambil menatap marah pada kakaknya.

"Dasar penakut!"

"Biarin!"

"Sudah sudah! Sudah malam! Naruto kau harus cepat tidur, Sakura kau juga!"

"Iya-iya, Haha." Sakura melompat kekasurnya sendiri. Gadis berusia delapan tahun itu segera menggulung selimutnya dan berlagak tidur.

Kushina mencium kening Naruto dan mengusap rambut Sakura. Wanita itu pun keluar dari kamar anak-anaknya.

Naruto menoleh pada kakaknya.

"Nee-chan, apa benar…. semua yang Nee-chan ceritakan itu?"

"Benar dong."

"Hh…."

_Kalau menceritakan dongeng pada anak,_

_Harus sampai selesai._

_Semua monster dalam dongeng itu harus ditumpas habis._

_Kalau tidak….._

.

.

.

**Krad Hikari Vi Titania Present.**

.

.

**Pamali**

.

Sepotong kisah seram

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Main character: Sakura Haruno & Naruto Uzumaki

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda cerah mengecek isi tasnya diatas meja makan.

Berulangkali ia menatap kesal kearah tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Narutoooooo! Sudah waktunya berangkat tahu!" Sakura meneriakkan nama si adik.

"Tunggu sebentar dong!" Terdengar sahutan dari atas, dari lantai dua tempat dua kamar tidur terletak.

"Cepetan! Aku nggak mau telat!" Gadis itu berteriak lagi dengan nada sedikit panik. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.15 pagi.

"Iya iya! Cerewet banget!"

Seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah bergegas menuruni tangga. Ia mengambil roti panggang diatas meja dan memasukkannya kemulutnya bulat-bulat.

"Pelan-pelan dong, Naruto." Seorang wanita berambut merah pekat menegurnya.

"Biarin aja, Haha. Siapa suruh dia telat bangun! Aku juga bisa ikutan telat nih kalo kayak gini!" Gerutu gadis berambut pink itu.

"Ya kalo telat, telat aja sekalian. Kok repot?" Seorang pria berambut kuning cerah yang tengah membaca koran menyela percakapan mereka dan tersenyum.

"Ah, sudahlah. Naruto ayo cepat! Haha, Chichi kami berangkat dulu ya!"

"Iya iya. Haha, Chichi, aku berangkat dulu, Byeee~" Pemuda berambut kuning itu berlari ke garasi, diikuti oleh kakak perempuannya.

"Iya hati-hati ya."

Pemuda bernama lengkap Naruto Namikaze itu pun segera memakai helmnya, menghidupkan motor VU nya dan menaikinya. Sakura, sang kakak, duduk dibelakangnya.

"Ngebut! Aku nggak mau kita terlambat!" Perintah sang kakak.

Naruto menyeringai.

"Nggak usah dibilang pun…."

Ia menarik gas dengan kasar.

"AKU PASTI NGEBUTTTT!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

.

"TEEEEEEETTTTTTT! TEEEEEEETTTTTTT! TEEEEEETTTTT!"

Bel SMK Konohagakure berbunyi dengan nyaring. Iruka, satpam di Sekolah Menengah Kejuruan itu pun bersiap menutup pintu gerbang. Namun, sebuah siluet dikejauhan membuatnya urung melakukan tugasnya itu.

"Eh, apa itu ya?" Ia memicingkan matanya dan berusaha untuk fokus ketitik tersebut.

"MIIIIIINNGGGGGG-GIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRR!"

Terlihat sebuah motor dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju lurus kearahnya.

"WAAAAAA!"

Naruto menerobos gerbang sekolah dengan beringasnya. Beruntung sang satpam sudah menyingkir.

"NARUTOOOOO NAMIKAZEEEEE! Itu berbahaya tahu! Berapa kali harus dibilangin sih!" Pekik si satpam murka.

Pemuda itu melepas helmnya dan tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf, pak. Daripada telat."

Sakura segera turun dari boncengan adiknya dan berlari menuju kelasnya di gedung Jurusan Busana.

"Yah, Nee-chan kok ninggalin sih!"

"Udah, jangan banyak omong. Nanti kamu telat ke kelas!" Balas Sakura sambil berlari.

Naruto pun nyengir kepada Iruka dan bergegas memarkir motornya sebelum meloncati jendela kelasnya di gedung Tata Boga.

* * *

><p>"Naruto, tangkap!"<p>

"Yak!" Pemuda berambut kuning cerah itu menangkap bola basket yang dilemparkan oleh temannya kemudian melempar bola itu ke ring dan…..

"Three point! Tim X Boga menang!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEYYYYY!"

Naruto tertawa. Semua anggota tim memeluknya.

"Hebat Naruto!" Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata besar dan alis tebal memukul kepala Naruto.

"Awww! Sakit!" Ringis pemuda itu. Tapi, sebuah senyum kebanggaan terukir indah di bibirnya.

Dikejauhan, sepasang gadis menatap pemandangan itu. Seorang yang berambut pink dan yang seorang lagi berambut coklat.

"Wah, beruntung banget, ya punya adik seperti Naruto, Sakura." Gadis berambut coklat itu menoleh pada temannya yang sedang menyesap softdrink nya.

"Apanya yang beruntung, Tenten?" Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya dan balas memandangi Tenten.

"Iya, donk. Pertama kali aku ngeliat dia, rasanya ill-feel gimana gitu. Tapi lama-lama baru ketahuan deh bakatnya. Walau nggak terlalu pinter, tapi bakat olahraganya bagus banget. Keren juga tuh."

"Apanya yang keren? Udah segede itu aja dia masih takut gelap."

"Hah? Kok bisa?" Tenten memiringkan kepalanya. Jujur saja Naruto bukan tipenya tapi ia tak dapat mengelak bahwa adik sahabatnya itu memang keren.

Sakura meringis.

"Dulu aku sering banget nyeritain cerita-cerita serem ke dia sebelum tidur. Dongeng-dongeng gitu deh."

"Ih, kejam. Itu bisa mempengaruhi psikologisnya tahu."

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku kan nggak tahu. Lagian nggak terlalu serem juga kok cerita-cerita itu. Dan aku nggak pernah nyeritainnya sampai selesai."

Tenten mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Eh? Pamali lho….."

"Apaan sih pamali itu?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Ia teringat pada cerita ibunya dulu.

"Ya, pantangan. Nggak boleh dilakuin. Kalau dilanggar bisa terjadi sesuatu yang buruk."

Sakura membuang gelas streofoamnya yang telah kosong ke tempat sampah dan tersenyum.

"Masih aja percaya sama yang begituan. Ini udah nggak jamannya nenek lampir lagi."

"Ya sudah. Aku sih hanya nggak mau nyari masalah." Tenten menghampiri Sakura.

"Eh, belnya sudah berbunyi. Aku harus kembali kekelas."

"Ya."

Kedua gadis itu melangkah menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Meninggalkan euphoria anak-anak basket X Boga ditengah kemenangan mereka.

.

.

Sakura celingukan ditempat parkir. Ia menunggu adiknya. Maklum saja, waktu pulang masing-masing tingkatan kelas berbeda. Paling tidak sepuluh atau dua puluh menit lebih cepat atau lebih lama dari kelas lainnya.

"Kemana sih anak itu?" Gadis cantik itu mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya tidak sabar pada tiang pagar. Tiba-tiba, seorang pemuda dengan motor Jupiter MX merah dan memakai helm putih menghampirinya.

"Menunggu siapa, Sakura?"

Sakura terkejut dan tersenyum.

"Eh, nggak. Aku menunggu Naruto."

Pemuda itu hanya ber-oh-ria. Sakura mulai salah tingkah.

"Nee-chaaaan!"

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh bersamaan saat seorang pemuda lain dengan motor VU menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, maaf Sasuke. Aku sudah harus pergi. Jaa…."

"Hm."

Sakura naik ke sadel belakang motor Naruto dan tanpa babibu lagi, Naruto meng-gas motornya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Setelah sebelumnya menatap pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan itu dingin.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Naruto hanya diam sementara Sakura sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba, Naruto membuka percakapan.  
>"Nee-chan…."<p>

"Hm?"

"Apa hubungan Nee-chan dengan Uchiha-senpai?"

Sakura menautkan alisnya. Tumben Naruto peduli dengan cowok yang mendekatinya? Biasanya pemuda itu hanya cuek dan menggodanya. Dan, Uchiha? Biasanya Naruto selalu memanggil orang lain dengan nama depannya sekalipun itu orang yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi kenapa kali ini dia memanggil Sasuke 'Uchiha'?

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Otouto?"

"Tidak apa."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Naruto mempertahankan kecepatan motornya di 80km per jam, membuat perjalanan mereka menjadi tidak terlalu lama. Masih dalam diam.

.

.

"Aku pulanggg." Naruto dan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah dan memberi salam bersamaan.

"Selamat datang." Terdengar sahutan dari dalam rumah. Kushina muncul dari dapur dan menatap mereka.

"Wah, tumben akur."

Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahu sementara Naruto nyengir dan langsung masuk ke dapur untuk makan siang.

"Haha…"

Kushina menoleh pada anaknya yang tengah duduk dikursi ruang makan. Tak biasanya pemuda itu hanya diam menatap masakan buatannya dan belum mulai melahapnya dengan rakus.

"Kenapa, Naruto?"

"Apa…. Yang akan Haha lakukan kalau Nee-chan punya pacar?"

Kushina tertawa.

"Apa? Ya biarkan saja. Toh dia sudah besar."

"Oh." Hanya itu komentar Naruto. Ia mengerutkan alisnya dan kemudian membuang nafas, sebelum akhirnya memakan makan siang buatan ibunya dengan cepat dan berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri.

"Tolong panggil Sakura, ya. Suruh dia turun untuk makan siang."

"Hm."

Kushina mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kenapa anak itu sih?"

.

.

Sakura menjatuhkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu menutup matanya.

"Ah, tadi Sasuke mengajakku bicara…. Kyaaaaaaa~" Ia berguling-guling dikasurnya sambil memeluk erat bantal gulingnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan wajahnya memerah.

"Ahhhh, aku ini kenapa sih?" Ia menutup wajahnya dengan bantal kepala.

'Tok tok!'

Sakura menoleh kearah pintu.

"Masuk."

Kepala berambut jabrik muncul dari pintu. Ia masuk kedalam kamar Sakura.

"Haha menyuruhmu makan."

"-Mu?" Sakura menatap Naruto kesal. Pemuda itu hanya membuang pandangannya.

"Heh! Yang sopan sama kakakmu sendiri, bakaotouto!" Sakura menarik rambut Naruto, atau lebih tepatnya menjambaknya.

"Aduh! Sakit!" Pemuda itu meringis tertahan sembari memegang kepalanya.

"Makanya panggil aku dengan benar!"

"Nggak mau!"

Empat siku terbentuk di sudut dahi Sakura. Ia menyeringai.

"Wah, hantu-hantu paling suka menculik anak nakal sepertimu lho Naruto…."

Naruto terhenyak. Ia menutup telinganya.

"Ap- Sakura-nee berhenti!"

"Dia datang dari bawah tanah. Dia datang dari kegelapan untuk menculik anak-anak nakal dan memakan mereka…."

"Nee-chaaaaaan!" Pemuda itu menutup matanya. Tubuhnya gemetar.

"Nah, Naruto, dia datang…. Lihat dia dibelakangmu…." Sakura makin menjadi-jadi. Ia nampak senang bisa menjahili adiknya itu.

"Nee-chaan~" Naruto mulai merengek. Sungguh, ia sangat takut dengan cerita-cerita kakaknya yang sejak kecil ia dengar. Yang sejak ia masih kecil tidak pernah diselesaikan oleh Sakura. Cerita yang menggantung. Tapi justru itu yang membuatnya seram.

"Hahahahaha! Makanya jangan macam-macam."

Naruto merengut dan berlari keluar dari kamar kakaknya.

Sakura menatap pintu yang dibanting oleh adiknya tadi. Ia tertawa pelan dan turun menuju ruang makan.

.

.

Pemuda itu duduk diam disudut kamarnya. Kamar yang sangat terang, karena dikamar itu dilengkapi dengan dua buah lampu neon dan sebuah lampu belajar yang bersinar terang walaupun hari itu masih belum terlalu sore.

Benar.

Naruto benci gelap.

Sejak kecil kakaknya selalu menceritakan cerita-cerita seram padanya.

Dan semua cerita itu berhubungan dengan kegelapan.

Karena itulah ia benci kegelapan.

Diumurnya yang sudah lima belas tahun pun ia tak pernah keluar malam, kalaupun harus menghadiri pesta atau sebagainya ia lebih memilih untuk tidak datang.

Pemuda itu menutup wajahnya dengan buku-buku tangannya.

"Nee-chan jahat…."

Naruto tidak takut pada apapun, ia bahkan berani melawan para preman yang mengganggu teman-temannya, namun dalam urusan 'gelap' ia menjamin bahwa tak ada yang lebih penakut selain dirinya sendiri.

"Tok tok!"

Naruto terkejut. Terdengar suara dari luar sana.

"Naruto, ayolah keluar. Aku cuma bercanda. Sudah 5 jam kamu diam dikamar, dan sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam."

Naruto merengut. Ia merasa kesal pada kakaknya, seandainya Sakura tidak pernah menakut-nakutinya ia pasti tidak akan jadi sepenakut ini.

"Cerewet! Aku tidak mau!"

"Heh, nanti kau dimarah Haha!"

"Biarin!"

Sakura menjadi kesal. Ia menendang pintu kamar Naruto. Si pemilik kamar sendiri hanya diam disudut ruangannya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Kalau dia nggak mau makan biarkan saja. Nanti Haha yang mengantarkan makanannya kekamar."

"Tidak bisa, Haha. Dia udah berani ngebentak-bentak aku. Dia harus diberi pelajaran!"

Sakura menaruh tumpukan koran bekas yang akan dijual didepan pintu kamar adiknya. Kemudian ia pun berjalan menuju sekring listrik dirumahnya yang kebetulan ada diantara kamarnya dan kamar Naruto. Dibukanya penutup kotak itu.

"Rasakan. Siapa suruh kamu jadi anak bandel, Naruto…."

.

.

Naruto menatap kosong ke dinding putih kamarnya. Ia berusaha menghilangkan bayangan-bayangan hantu yang berputar-putar dikepalanya. Tiba-tiba….

'Cklek.'

Lampu diruangan itu mati.

Mata Naruto membulat.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hahahaha! Siapa suruh nakal." Sakura tertawa geli dari luar kamar pemuda itu.

Naruto berusaha membuka pintu kamarnya dengan panik. Namun nampaknya ada sesuatu yang berat yang mengganjal didepan pintunya.

"NEE-CHAAN! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Jeritnya panik sambil menggedor pintu kamarnya dari dalam.

"Lihat Naruto, dia ada dibelakangmu…. Dia datang dari dalam kegelapan, dan memakan anak-anak yang nakal sepertimu…."

"NEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

_Sesuatu_ yang dingin muncul dari belakang Naruto. '_Sesuatu_' itu bergerak mendekatinya.

Naruto semakin ketakutan. Mahluk itu memegang tengkuknya.

"NEE-CHAAAAN! BUKA PINTUNYA! DIA MENANGKAPKU!" Jerit pemuda itu keras. Sakura yang sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dibalik pintu hanya memegang perutnya geli.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Tepat saat mahluk itu membuka mulutnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Tak terdengar suara apapun.

_Sepi._

Sakura berhenti tertawa, tiba-tiba ia merasa sedikit cemas pada sang adik.

"Naruto? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

_Hening._

Hawa dingin mengalir dari balik pintu.

Menyentuh tengkuk Sakura dengan suhu dibawah rata-rata.

Membuatnya menggigil.

"Naruto? Ayolah, aku cuma bercanda. Kau tidak pingsan, kan?"

Sakura mengembalikan saklar di sekring itu ke keadaan semula, kemudian mengangkat tumpukan koran itu dan membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

"Naruto?"

Pemuda yang dicari itu duduk diam disudut ruangan. Wajahnya tertunduk kebawah.

"Hey? Otouto?" Sakura mendekati adiknya itu. Ditepuknya pundak Naruto pelan.

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dengan gerakan pelan.

Untuk sejenak terlihat pupil yang seharusnya berwarna biru cerah itu berwarna putih kosong. Sebelum akhirnya kembali menjadi biru _cyan_.

"Na…ru?"

Pemuda itu bangkit dan tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Kenapa, Nee-san?"

Sakura terhenyak. Suara adiknya terdengar begitu berat dan….aneh…. tidak seperti suaranya yang biasanya.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa…. Ayo turun, Haha menyuruh kita makan…." Sakura menarik tangan Naruto.

Dingin.

Tangan pemuda itu terasa bagai balok es.

Naruto melepaskan genggaman kakaknya.

"Baik."

Pemuda itu turun kelantai satu. Sakura terdiam ditempatnya berdiri tadi.

"Apa-apaan sih? Kenapa dia?"

Sesuatu yang lengket dan dingin mencengkram kaki Sakura. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget dan jatuh dikasur Naruto.

"Apa itu?"

Ketika ia melihat kebawah. Tak ada apapun disana.

Bulu kuduknya merinding.

Ia bergegas pergi dari kamar adiknya.

.

.

.

"Hey, melamun aja!" Seseorang menepuk pundak Sakura dari belakang.

Gadis yang tengah duduk diam dibangkunya itu terlonjak.

"Ino? Bikin kaget aja!"

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu tersenyum,

"Siapa suruh bengong gitu. Apa yang kamu pikirin Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menatap jauh keluar jendela. Sejujurnya ia memikirkan perilaku janggal adiknya akhir-akhir ini.

Adiknya menjadi tertutup.

Bahkan saat mengantar Sakura kesekolahpun ia tak mengatakan apa-apa.

Ia selalu mengunci diri dikamar, dan yang paling aneh adalah.

Dia selalu mematikan lampu dikamarnya.

Dia membiarkan _kegelapan_ mengelilinginya.

"Sakura?"

Gadis itu kembali tersentak. Ia tersenyum hambar.

"Eh? Iya?"

"Tuh kan, melamun lagi. Udahan deh melamunnya, sebentar lagi Tsunade-sensei masuk ke ruangan lho."

"Oh. Iya-iya…." Sakura mempersiapkan alat-alat jahit dan mesin jahitnya, kebetulan pelajaran jam ke 5-6 adalah menjahit.

"Eh, Sakura. Tukeran tempat, yuk. Aku kegerahan nih disini." Bisik Ino sembari mengipas-ngipasi dirinya sendiri dangan tangan kanannya.

Sakura yang maklum bahwa temannya itu tidak tahan panas pun berdiri dan pindah ketempat Ino sementara Ino duduk di bangku yang ia duduki tadi. Sakura pun menyetel mesin jahit dihadapannya.

Tsunade-sensei memasuki ruangan.

"Nah anak-anak, pelajaran hari ini adalah menjahit dress untuk pesta. Bahan-bahannya sudah ada dilaci mesin jahit kalian, sekarang ikuti pola yang akan Sensei berikan."

"Kreet…. Kreet…. Kreet…."

Bunyi mesin jahit sahut-menyahut. Para siswa menyatukan potongan-potongan kain yang telah mereka potong.

Sakura merinding.

"_Syasssssshhhh…."_

Gadis itu tersentak. Ia menoleh kesegala arah.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Aktivitas para murid nampak seperti biasanya.

"Awwww!"

Sakura menoleh kesamping. Ino terlihat meringis. Nampaknya secara tak sengaja gadis itu menggunting sedikit jarinya. Jari telunjuk gadis itu mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah yang menetes ke lantai.

Ada sensasi aneh dalam otak Sakura saat melihat darah yang menetes dari jari temannya itu.

Sakura mengikuti arah tetesan darah itu dengan sudut matanya.

Darah itu mengalir, membentuk sungai kecil yang berjalan lambat tepat ke bagian roda mesin jahit itu.

Menjadi pelumas bagi roda-roda besi mesin jahit tua berkarat itu.

_Merah._

_Darah._

_Roda_

Angin dingin menyentuh tengkuk Sakura. Ia merinding.

"Lebih baik kau ke UKS, Ino." Hinata menyuruh gadis didepannya untuk mengobati luka ditangannya.

Si gadis hanya tersenyum.

"Ah, luka segini cukup dijilat aja. Eh, kok. Mesinnya macet sih?"

Ino mengecek bawah mesin jahitnya.

Sakura terdiam.

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Ah, ini dia."

Terlihat Ino sedang berusaha menarik benang berwarna merah dari dalam mesin jahitnya.

"Ukhhhh, kok bisa nyangkut sih?" Ino menarik benang itu semakin keras.

Roda-roda mesin itu berderit. Mulai bergeser dari tempatnya.

Mesin jahit itu terlihat agak miring.

Benang _Merah._

_Darah_

_Roda_

Ia tersentak.

"Ino! Awas!"

"Eh?"

Mesin jahit seberat 45 kilo itu jatuh menimpa si gadis berambut_ ivory_.

Menghancurkan dada dan perut gadis itu.

Beberapa gunting menancap dikepala dan lehernya.

Dan yang lebih mengerikan, sepasang _seam ripper_ menancap di kedua mata aquamarine nya.

Kejadian itu berjalan begitu cepat.

Seakan tidakmemberi kesempatan pada si gadis bahkan untuk menjerit.

Mati.

Gadis itu mati dengan usus terburai dan organ-organ dalam yang hancur. Terekspos jelas dari luar tubuhnya.

Semua siswa menjerit ketakutan.

Tsunade-sensei berusaha menenangkan mereka dan menyuruh mereka keluar satu-persatu agar tidak ada yang terluka.

Sakura terdiam shock ditempatnya.

Ditatapnya mayat gadis disampingnya.

"Aku harus keluar…."

Ia melangkah pelan.

Melangkahi lambung dan _pankreas_ yang terlempar ke dekat kakinya.

Ia menutup mulutnya.

Airmatanya mulai menggenang di sudut mata emeraldnya.

Dengan langkah gemetar, ia menginjak genangan darah sang sahabat.

Samar-samar, dilihatnya bayangan berambut kuning melintas dijendela kelas itu.

Sakura bergidik.

Ditatapnya lagi pemandangan mengerikan dibelakangnya.

"Kalau saja, aku dan Ino tidak bertukar tempat. Mungkinkah….."

Gadis itu berlari ketakutan.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa sesosok bayangan putih menyeringai disudut ruangan.

TBC

* * *

><p>Holaaaa~<p>

Mii is Come back! :O

Kangen nggak?

Nggak ya? Ya udah TT

#pundung bareng kecoa mati.

Ini fic yang Mii buat dengan minjem (read: nyolong) laptop temen Mii lho….

*bangga*

Yah, berhubung ga terlalu naas, yasud lah Mii masukin ke Rate T :D

Review please?


End file.
